Brotherly Luv
by jerseygrl90
Summary: Star's olderand very protectivebrother comes for a visit.Or so she thinks. Let's just say star's brother isn't exactly thrilled that his baby sis is living with 3 guys. rated for swearing,action,and fluffiness. sfrob, bbraeoc.FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! This is thugette90! But you can call me Christi. The one and only! Please please hold your applause:no one claps: okay maybe just a little :crowd roars: yeah that's better. Well this is my first published fanfic. I have ALOT of other stories but they're all in my numerous journals cuz I am not what you call 'computer savvy' and have been goin to 4 the longest of times just readin and reviewin while tryin to figure out the whole concept of posting stories which up to this point has failed miserably! But onto the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans

CHAPTER 1:

It was 7:13 on a Friday night and Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin were at the movies. A dark figure sat behind them. Star and Robin glanced into each others' eyes every 2 seconds. The dark figure became enraged. The credits began to play, and the 3 heroes stepped out of the theater. "Wonderful!" Starfire cheered. "Non-stop action from beginning to end …great." Beast Boy laughed. Suddenly a hand grabbed Robin by the neck. Robin quickly broke away and grabbed 3 electrical disks from his utility belt.

Star jumped in front of him and pleaded, "Robin No! He's my brother!" A look of shock appeared on BB and Robin's faces. "He's your brother!" Robin screamed. Star's brother gave him a dirty look and said, "Yeah. You got a problem with that?" "Yeah one." Robin said. "You tried to killed me!" Starfire gave a little smile and said, "Yes. He is a bit overprotective." She turned to her brother and grabbed him by the arm. "You must stay with us!" Starfire rejoiced. Starfire's brother grinned evilly at Robin and said, "Oh, this'll be fun." Robin just sighed. What could he do?

A few minutes later, Star, BB, Robin, and their new-comer arrived at Titans Tower. Starfire burst through the doors and pushed her brother in front of the Titans. "Friends, this is my big brother, Nightfire." Starfire announced. Raven gazed at this fine hunk of masculinity in front of her in awe. Nightfire had the same orange glow as sisters. His eyes were a bright royal blue, and his short spiky hair was dark with tints of blue. Nightfire was tall and muscular with a smile that could kill.

…Raven noticed! She stood mouth opened and weak kneed. "Hi." Raven barely blurted out. "Hey." Nightfire responded. "This is Raven." Starfire said. "Nice to meet you." Nightfire smiled. Beast Boy glanced over to Raven and the big hearts in her eyes. "Hey man, I'm Beast Boy." He yelled to take his attention away from Raven. "Hey." Nightfire replied. "Pretty Boy." BB muttered. Starfire turned to Cyborg and said," This is Cyborg." Nightfire greeted Cyborg. "And this is—" Starfire began. "Robin…we've met." Nightfire interrupted staring at this inferior being. "So Kori where am I staying?" Nightfire asked. The other 4 Titans looked at each other and asked, "Who's Kori?" Nightfire looked puzzled. What did they mean what?

"My sister duh. Wait, you all don't know her real name? Starfire and Nightfire are just family names. Her real name is Koriand'r , or Kori Anders in Earth terms." Starfire smiled and said to her beloved brother and said, "Your room is in this direction Ryan." "Oh so your Earth name is Ryan Anders." Robin called out. Nightfire smirked and said, "Hey you're not as dumb you look."

Then Starfire and Nightfire walked down the hallway. Robin sighed. This was gonna be a LONG visit…

Aww poor Robin. Yes I am aware that this was short but I wanted to just introduce my story. And yes, I am fully aware that in the comics Ryand'r is younger than Star but he kinda has to be older in my story to fit the whole "overprotective OLDER brother thing" I want to happen ok so bare with me. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! Compliments and constructive critisism are totally and completely accepted. FLAMES ARE NOT! I'm sensitive…:snifflez:

_**Luv Alwayz**_

Thugette90 AKA Christi 


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! I GOT REVIEWZ! I'm so thrilled. I got a lot of like constructive critisism which I am defiantly gonna use so thanx.And the compliments are also VERY much appreciated. I heard from a few ppl that the whole Nightfire thing was rushed and I hadn't read over it until now because I just really wanted to see if it had worked so apologies to all. It's weird it just seemed a lot longer when you write on paper ya know? Well now that I'm sure that it does I will definitely focus on more quality as well as quantity in this fic. But again thanx 2 all of my reviewers you helped me BUNCHES!

**Babie A:** Thanks for the review! You're the first one! As I said previously I TOTALLY agree with the Night thingy and am gonna take your advice into consideration when writing future chapters, Continue reviewin please.

**lil' LIK Star:** whenever I like read other pplz stories you ALWAYS seem 2 review! lol which means u like the whole star/rob thing cuz that's ALL I read. So if u do like star/rob pairings you wont b havin problems wit this story.

**King Phoenix**: Yeah totally agree with the whole Nightfire rushed thing and very much appreciate your review.

**StaROb**: thanks for the review! Im glad u approve

**Rose**: thanks for the review! I love cheery reviews it makes this whole fanfic thing worth while. Well I DO have an older brother and kinda took a lot of Nigtfire's personality from him. Scary rite? Oh and don't worry im totally 4 rae/bb.

**Mysterio Anonymous:** you is a fool gurl! Lol. I hear Hooked on Phonics works pretty well. Lol. And u kno that if you don't review on other chapters I'll kill ya! j/k….maybe.

**The Lament's sis:** thanks for the support it is VERY much appreciated. Make u a deal. I'll keep writing and you keep reviewing. K?

**StArFiRe GrAySoN:**LOL! I take it u read my bio! That's so cool I didn't know n e one else actually read bios but me. Well it's nice to kno I aint alone!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Robin and Starfire fan: **I like really didn't understand your review but I think it was good cause I saw update pronto and hilarious …so THANX! Maybe if you review on this chapter you can clarify what you meant.

"Jerk." Robin said under his breath when Star and Nightfire were out of view. "Yeah." BB pouted apparently hearing Robin's comment. "I'll bet he's just like Blackfire." BB then added with disgust. That seemed to spark something inside Robin's mind. What if he was just like Blackfire? He just showed up one day out of the blue just like Blackfire did. Is it possible that Nightfire's intentions on being here were just as sinister as his sister's? OF COURSE IT'S POSSIBLE! Now all Robin had to do was figure out what this Nightfire was up to. On the other hand, he could be just like Starfire and had no evil motives what-so-ever by coming to Earth. Maybe Nightfire just wanted to see his baby sister. ' Or maybe…that's what he just WANTS me to think!' Robin said to himself suspiciously.

Robin stared at his pissed off friend for a moment and said, "Well he apparently hates me and actually attempted to hurt me. But why don't you like him?" BB blushed knowing EXACTLY why. "I just…uhh have a bad feeling about him that's all." he quickly lied. Robin replied with a simple," Oh." Cyborg (being a man) was totally oblivious to his green friend's denial and quickly chimed in,"He seems pretty cool to me!" "Me too." Raven agreed, jumping into the conversation for the first time after her mild stroke. "Wow! Really? I didn't even know you could SEE him with those big hearts in your eyes!" BB screamed accusingly. I mean, what could this Nightfire person possibly have that BB didn't? (A/N: LOL! Sry, but did u happen to READ Nightfire's description?)Starfire then walked back into the living room with a cheerful smile gracing her lips. "So Friends! What do you think of Nightfire?" she asked excitedly. Beast Boy and Robin looked towards each other not wanting to totally smash Star's happiness on her brother's visit. "Well I don't think he's too fond ME." Robin answered honestly, purposely trying to dodge all around her previous question. What was he supposed to say, "Honestly Star, your beloved brother is a total and complete asshole in my opinion!" " Yeah Star how do you know he's not like your sister?" Beast Boy asked. "BECAUSE I DO! GOT IT?" Starfire screamed very out of character. The room fell silent after Star's sudden outburst of anger.

After a few moments, Starfire regained her usual calm and sweet composure then continued. "I have always known Blackfire was quite 'mean'. She always has been. But my brother has always treated me with nothing but respect." She said defensively. "Okay so maybe he isn't such a terrible guy." BB said breaking the unnerving silence. Sure Beast Boy could be annoying at times, but he could DEFINITELY break up uneasy moments of silence! "Awww Thanks." Nightfire said from the doorway. "Oh…hey." Robin and Beast Boy mopped before Nightfire jumped on the couch in between Robin and Starfire. "Yo, Sparrow?" Nightfire asked. "It's Robin." "Whatever. Where's YOUR room?" Robin stared at him blankly at first at the odd question..maybe…MAYBE IT WAS PART OF NIGHTFIRES PLOT AGAINST THE TITANS!"3rd floor, last door on the right. Why?" he asked suspiciously. Nightfire quickly looked away. "Oh no reason." He said innocently. 'Perhaps a little TOO innocently…that bastard' Robin thought while looking Nightfire over accusingly.

" Well I think I'll turn in for the night." Nightfire yawned and left towards the door. "Night Kor, Raven, Cy, BB, Parakeet." "IT'S ROBIN!" Robin called out as the sliding metal doors closed. After a few moments, Starfire sighed happily and said, I am so glad that my dear brother Ryan is staying with us!" Raven gazed down the hall and said dreamily, "Yeah he's awesome." AWESOME? DID RAVEN JUST SAY AWESOME? "Raven do I have permission to ask you a question?" Starfire requested sweetly. "Sure." "Do you like Nightfire?" Raven's eyes widened in shock, and Beast Boy's ears perked up in interest…

Well that's all for chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (which is a hell of a lot) And again, reviews will be GREATLY appreciated! Flames will NOT be!

Luv Always Thugette90 AKA Christi 


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE! READ!

**HOLA! This is thugette90 AKA Christi! No, this is NOT a chapter of the storybut still VERY ** **important that you read this! Because this is a preview of my next story to be published on this site! Like I said earlier, I've written many stories in my journalz that haven't been put up, so now I want you to read a preview of one of my other stories, and if I get a bunch positive reviews, I'll post it. So here it is!**

" The Legend Continues" 

**by: thugette90**

_For as long as anyone can remember, there has been a plague of evil that seemed to linger over Jump City. The law never really mattered. Crooks, thieves, murderers, and criminals in general ran the city by the sea. That is, until 5 teenagers with great powers and even greater hearts, joined forces to become the Teen Titans._

How do I know you ask? Well, I'm a part of the Teen Titans. No, not the original Titans, but the next generation. This… is OUR story.

**So what did you think? Should I post it? Should I not? Let me know! **

**Luv Alwayz**

**Thugette90 AKA Christi**


	4. Chapter 3

HOLA! This is Thugette90 AKA Christi! AND HERE IS CHAPTER 3 OF BROTHERLY LUV! WOOOOH! I got many positive reviews on posting my new story " The Legend Continues". IN FACT! I haven't gotten ANY reviews saying I shouldn't post it! YAY! But I'm aiming for 10 positive reviews and got 6 so make sure u review 4 that too as well as this chapter k?

_TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS ON WHETHER I SHOULD POST "THE LEGEND CONTINUES"_

_robin and star fan_

_**technogirl**_

_**titanfan**_

_**Rose**_

_**Ldy-FloR**_

_**renayumi**_

_**THANX SO MUCH!**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

"Uh…uh…uuhhh…" Raven stuttered nervously.

" Earth to Rae! Starfire like asked you question! And I- I mean SHE wants an answer!" Beast Boy demanded.

Raven glared at him coldly and replied through clenched teeth,"of course not."

Starfire shrugged her shoulders and said, " Alright. I was just in curiousity."

Cyborg got up and began walking to his room. "Well ima hit the hay ya'll."

"Me too." BB added yawning.

"Goodnight." Raven simply stated.

So with that, the 3 titans left to retire for the night. Robin grabbed the remote and said,

"I'm not really tired."

Starfire agreed saying, "I too am quite awake."

For a few moments the room was silent as they stared into each other's eyes. Robin eventually snapped out of it and asked,

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Starfire nodded in agreement.

After an hour of DVD searching, they agreed on Spiderman. Robin liked the greatly choreographed fight scenes, and Starfire just adored that history-making kiss (A/N: ME TOO! ) Now it was at Star's favorite part. As Kirstin Dunst peeled away Spiderman's mask, Starfire and Robin inched closer and closer to each other. The moment was perfect. The only lights in the room were the one's illuminating their faces from the television. A light Summery rain beat against the window sill, and one of THE most romantic scenes ever in the movies. Starfire and Robin faced each other. Their eyes filled with want and desire. This was it. They inched forward, closing their eyes to get the full effect. Just when they were about to go in for the kill, the words "BACK OFF DIRTBAG!" echoed through the room. Starfire and Robin immediately moved apart. They looked behind them turning on the lights to see Nightfire playing Beast Boy's gameboy fiercely.

" Yeah! Take that you lil punk!" Nightfire said, trash-talking the screen. Robin let out a sigh of relief, knowing Nightfire hadn't caught him trying to kiss his sister.

"Ha! These petty Earth games are no match for Tameran's Master of Gaming!" Nightfire bragged, tossing the gameboy aside.

Nightfire hopped over the couch and sat in between the 2 titans.

"Spiderman? He must not be all THAT great if I haven't heard of him." Nightfire laughed heartily, "Hey his costumes ALMOST as lame as Finch's over here!"

Before Robin could correct his rude remark, Nightfire added,

"So Kor, How's Earth Life?"

Starfire smiled happily. She had many stories to tell her older brother about the amazing things on Earth. She had missed Ryan so much. He was the closest relative she had growing up.

" It is wonderful brother Ryan! I absolutely love it here! But please, how is Tameran?" Starfire asked excitedly.

" Well there is so much to say, and I'm extremely tired. Tameran ain't just down the street ya know? So I think I'm gonna sleep but I'll let you know later."

Starfire gave a look of disappointment, but reluctantly wished him a goodnight.

After Robin's near death experience and Star's long day of cheer and rejoicing, they both were ready to go to sleep as well. ' For tomorrow will be another peaceful glorious day!' Starfire thought happily…Right?

Well that's the end of chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! Yes I know it was short but I'm having tremendous writer's block! I HATE IT! It's never happened to me before! Well please review on the chapter, and about posting my other story as well. THANX IN ADVANCED!

Luv Alwayz 

_**Thugette90 AKA Christi**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola! This is thugette90 AKA Christi! Have u missed meeee? I know u have! Yes, it has been an _EXTREMELY_ long time since I've updated I know. But I have been like SO SO amazingly busy lately (damn u Ms. Williams and ur assigning 8 things due in one dayness.) BUT N E WAYZ! I have received my first negative comment a while ago and it seriously depressed me 4 like a week. It's not very long, just straight forward, and mean. Well I dunno maybe it was supposed to b constructive criticism or sumthin but I TOTAlLY DID NOT take it that way. And like, ya know how if you sign as an anonymous, u can create a different name for every story u review rite? Well I was like I wonder what B.L Hater stands for? Then my mind said…B.L…B…Brotherly…L…Luv?…ouch. Maybe it doesn't stand for that. I dunno. But I hope it doesn't. That would suck. Well yea between updates ive been to forensics competitions, all county chorus, wrote a civic oration speech, had to read a book, TONZ of homework, and this lame-ass Sunday school retreat thingy. Cuz I'm like catholic and I had to go to this place in Smithfield for 3 days straight. But I did get 2 flirt with this dude I like the ENTIRE weekend and see him get all sweaty…and…hot…and…wait what was I talking about?…o yeah! Well now things are SORTA starting to calm down thank God, and I can spend more time on Fanfics! Yay! Oh yeah, anyways here's my 1st negative review…**

**B.L. HtER:** Work on peoples aditudes. Some of the way they were saying things did not fit them at all. Oh Yeah stop making Robin sound like an idiot

**I guess I'm over-reacting, but still. It'z jus like a big slap in the face because like it was THE WHOLE POINT that Raven was OOC cuz thas how BB would kno that she liked Nightfire, which also leaves room 4 Raven's emotions to go haywire to create like a comedy-kinda-thing in further chapters. And when the reviewer said 2 stop makin Robin b an idiot, again it's like romance/HUMOR people! And I wanted to show (with Raven and Robin) how differently people act when they fall in love or have a crush or wut ever, so all the OOCness was totally on purpose 4 those reasons. BUT …**

**Here are a few stories that I have read that I am ABSOLUTELY IN LOVE LOVE LOVE WITH! If u like romance and teen titanz, these stories should definitely b read!**

"_**Date for a Debt" **by Riles (ONE OF THE BEST STORIES EVER!)_

"_**The Mighty Titan**" by anna-neko_

"_**Normal Teenage Life**" by Queen-of-Azarath_

" _**I Want You To Want Me" **by Waterlily721 (REALLY ADDICTING!)_

" _**Secrets of a Traitor**" by miss-starfire_

" _**Sea of Jealousy**" by (I dunno who wrote it BUT ITZ SO FRIGGIN AWESOME!)_

" _**Protected Love**" by Luvtowritefics247 ( Now THIS is my ABSOLUTE favorite story EVER! EVER! EVER! U MUST READ PPL!)_

" _**I Want You to Want Me**" by Waterlily721_

" _**Everyday Average Ordinary" **by EarthBluesBaby ( a really good mystery. The only one on my favorites list._

" _**My Shining Star**" by xox.Annie Potter.xox (really adorable_

**Alright I just figured if you happened to enjoy this story, you'll LOVE these other onez, so PLEASE check them out! Not 4 my sake, but 4 urz! Oh Yeah and while ur at it, make sure u read my ONLY one-shot ever "Halftime Romance". Itz actually really cute. Well at least I think so, but then again I WROTE it so ya know. On to POSITIVE reviewz! YAY!**

**Titanfan: ive noticed u like 2 say wicked awesome a lot lol! Well thanx 4 the review**

**Star-Elie: yea that wuz like the whole point to make u think at first that he wuz talkin 2 them lol. PLEEZE keep reviewin**

**Raven Firey-Black: Yay! I'm SO glad u like it! Interestin name by the way. It's especially flattering that u made an exception to liking my story even tho it's star/rob. Thas so cool!**

**Rose: I luv when u review! It's always so cheerful! Thas how I review other stories 2. Yeah, isn't that Spiderman scene GREAT!**

**TtitansFan: Thanx 4 the review! I'm glad u like the fact that nightfire callz robin like EVERY other name but his own lol.**

**Robin and star fan: I'm REALLY relieved that u find it funny! Cuz mostly when I write my stories, I fear that ppl will ONLY like it for romance and totally look over the comedy aspect of it. I try to be funny in my stories so it won't have 2 much of a depressing sappy mood ya kno? Keep Reviewing!**

**Crying In The Dark: LOL! Ur review like made my day( it was kinda crappy) I'm so happy that people hate Nightfire! That may sound weird, but it kinda means 2 me that I made a believable character so yea…AND THANX 4 REVIEWIN HALFTIME ROMANCE!**

**lil LIK star: I'm glad u like my story so far. Reviewz make this whole fanfic thingy worth it.**

**StArFiReGrAySoN: RAP IS AWESOME! KANYE! Good taste my friend! Good taste! I'm..(sniffle) I'm so…so…proud. LOL. Sry I'm slo like that. Yeah on this chapter I experienced my very first case of writer's block…and may I say..IT SUX ASS! Trust me, you'll prolly get it one day 2. Just resist the urge to jump off the nearest cliff and you'll b fine lol!**

**Ldy-FloR: thanx 4 the review! Keep it up PLEEZE! (gets down on handz and knees)**

**Numbah halfway hell: lol I like ur name! I take it ur a KND fan? Cool me 2! I'm all 4 3/4 stories and I'm thinking about making a fic in that category 2 so when I figure crap out, I'll let the readers kno! **

**Angel kyoko: sry 4 takin so long. LOL! I friggin LUV it when people hate Nightfire! That's kinda wut I wanted to go 4 so thanx and PLEEZE keep reviewin!**

**Renayumi: lol. I kno im the author and everything, but I cant believe it either! lol. thanx 4 reviewin!**

**DracoMalfoyGirl: thanxz 4 ur compliment. Positive reviewz really mean a lot 2 me.**

**Allyfromcali: o wow u have _no_ idea how happy that makes me. Thank u so much. And I'm very happy that u chose MY story 4 ur first teen titans story.**

**Unlikely-to-bear-it: lol thanx 4 the review! It was…interesting. I'm glad u find it funny. Im workin on the whole BB/Rae thing (with popular requests) so I hope u enjoy!**

**Xox.AnniePotter.xox: no prob! Thanx 4 the review tho! **

**EarthBluesBaby: thanx SO SO much 4 ur review! Im hoping u will review in future chapters as well. AND I'M FINALLY UPDATING! YAY! U were probably who inspired me most this chapter. Thanx.**

**Phoenix'sSoul: Thanx 4 the tip! Oh, and I got ur email and left a LONG reply. Ya might wanna check that! Keep reviewin!**

**Jinxed Kitty: LoL. All in due time. As much of a sucker 4 rob/star fluff I am, ive noticed that a kiss should come later more than sooner. More special ya kno? But TRUST me. It WILL happen!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans…there I said it. That's okay Christi, just remember wut u learned in therapy…deep breaths…**

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EARTH BLUES BABY 

_**WHO POSSIBLY HAD MORE OF A HAND IN WRITING THE PLOT OF THIS CHAPTER THAN ME! LOL**_

The next morning was cloudy and cold. The heavy chill in the breeze brushed against the shore surrounding Titans Tower. All was silent within the household until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" an anonymous and girly scream echoed.

Within a few moments, the team assembled in the living room ready to battle. Then they followed the sound to the unlikely source…the bathroom. Robin opened the door slowly and cautiously, signaling the others to follow.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" came a voice from the shower.

"Brother Ryan? Is that you?" Starfire asked as she curiously stepped forward.

"YES! YES! TURN THIS DAMN THING OFF NOW!" Ryan screamed angrily trying to open the shower door with no luck.

The Titans concluded from the overwhelming amount of steam and heat, that he had turned the temperature all the way to hot. Robin smiled evilly to himself. He looked out a nearby window. The sun suddenly came out more vibrant than ever as if God himself were saying, "Your welcome Robin." …Today seemed promising.

THUGETT90RULEZTHUGETTE90RULEZTHUGETTE90RULEZ 

After ten minutes and 2 tubes of burn ointment, the Titans returned to the living room. Ryan's once sexy tan glow was now replaced by a lobsterish color. He sat down on the couch in pain.

"What in the hell took you so long Cardinal? Ya know, it almost seemed like the water got hotter when you…helped." Ryan said in suspicion.

"My bad." Robin replied trying his best to suppress a grin, but failing miserably.

Robin, in an uncharacteristically good mood even ignored the whole 'Cardinal' ordeal, and decided to suggest going out for pizza.

A while later, the 6 arrived at "Sino's Pizza", a small but pleasant little pizza parlor in the middle of town. Ryan looked around in wonder at the sports memorabilia in the restaurant. Utterly confused, he asked,

"What in the Vegan galaxy is a noo york-guy-ant and noo-jersee net?"

"Dude, are you serious? That's New York Giants and New Jersey Nets. They're football and basketball teams." BB explained.

(A/N: OK, I don't actually know WHERE Jump City is located, but it's my story, and in it, Jump City is in the New Jersey New York area cuz I'm familiar with that area. Ok, back 2 the story."

"Oh. I …see. And what is football and basketball exactly?"

BB gave a light chuckle, put his arm on Ryan's shoulder and said,

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. Me and Cy have like SO much to teach you bro."

Nightfire looked at the green human like he was crazy.

"I KNOW you ain't touchin' me."

Raven sighed dreamily. Was he perfect or what? Hot AND mean. Sigh.

THUGETTE90RULEZTHUGETTE90RULEZTHUGETTE90RULEZ 

About an hour later, the 6 finished up their meal. Conversations ranged anywhere from explaining (or at least attempting) what exactly pepperoni is made of, to many different Earth sports (which was mostly carried on by Beast Boy and Cyborg). Now, Nightfire may be an alien, but he isn't stupid. Throughout the meal, his pure, precious, little sister and that sorry excuse for an earthling had been …ugh…flirting. It came in many forms and not so subtle I might add. Giggling when no joke was made, glances back and forth, adoring smiles. It was sickening. No way was this gonna continue under Ryan's watch. So he decided to play his new-found favorite game entitled, 'Make Robin as uncomfortable as possible'

"Ya know Finch, earth ways are still very confusing. Would you mind if I asked you some questions?" Nightfire asked innocently, his intrigued gazed moving from the pizza crust to Robin.

Robin gave him a questioning look. He sounded genuinely…nice. Ok something was definitely wrong. He slowly nodded his head and took a long sip of his Sprite.

" I've always wondered. Is sex on Tameran the same as sex here on Earth?"

Robin instantly spit out the Sprite all over the table. He inhaled deeply almost taking the straw with him. Robin began to stutter uncontrollably.

"W-wwww-well—I-I-I would't—kn-n-o-w." he said trying desperately to get his heart rate back to normal.

" Oh, I see. Not getting any huh?"

"Brother Ryan, now you know perfectly well that it is…I think. Right?…Uh…Robin?" Starfire added, now wondering about it herself.

By this time Robin was a deeper red than was probably healthy. The other three Titans just stared, their eyes wide in shock. Robin's eyes frantically searched the room thinking of any possible way to get out of this situation. Now Robin is known for his brilliant, well thought out plans. And now was no different…ok maybe a little.

" Ummm…w-well you, you see Star…uh…I-uh…I have to use the bathroom." Robin said quickly, his voice cracking more and more with each word before he jet out of his seat and into the men's room.

Robin splashed the cool water over his flushed face a few times before looking at himself in the mirror, reassuring himself,

'_Alright Robin. Just calm down. Deep breaths. You've battled giant monsters, psychos, even Slade. I think you can handle Star's older brother.'_ The key word in that sentence being 'think' mind you. So Robin took one last and very deep breath before returning to the table.

Robin entered looking as if the whole ordeal never happened and said pleasantly,

" Ya know, it's such a nice day outside I think we should go for a walk in the park."

"Glorious! Oh, brother you will love the park! It is most beautiful!" Starfire boasted, clasping her hands together.

Robin then paid the bill, and left a few extra bucks for the waiter. Nightfire eyed the money oddly and was planning on embarrassing Robin about his poor math skills, when the waiter came up to the table and took the money. At that instant, Ryan grabbed the waiter by the collar, his eyes glowing a dangerous blue.

"Listen buddy! Just because bird brain over there doesn't know how to count, doesn't mean you have the right to take the rest of the money! Got it!"

"B-b-but- S-sir-" the petrified waiter began.

"SHUT IT!" Nightfire screamed in the poor man's face.

The Titans stood at the door in utter terror. Starfire cautiously walked up to her brother. She was already quite aware of his temper.

"Umm brother? The extra money was INTENDED for the waiter. It is for him doing a good job. It is called a tip."

Ryan blinked a few times before dropping the waiter to the floor and saying nicely,

"Oh I see. Sorry for the inconvenience. Ok, let's go to the park thingy."

Nightfire then happily walked out the door humming a tune he had heard on what Earthling's call 'MTV'.

Raven shook her head slowly, "Aliens."

THUGETTE90RULEZTHUGETTE90RULEZTHUGETTE90RULEZ 

Short I know I know…BUT IT'S AN UPDATE! YAY 4 ME! AND I already have ideas for the next chapter which will be the park, so it DEFINITLY won't be as long of a wait as last time! I PROMISE! LoL. Not too much fluff this chapter, cause I wanted to get some humor in here, which I hope you liked. The next chapter will actually be mostly BB/Rae fluff cause I've been getting a lot of requests for that so yea. NEXT CHAPTER BB/RAE FLUFF! Ur requests will NOT go unheard! And remember, read and review! Compliments and constructive criticism are HIGHLY welcome! **FLAMEZ R NOT! **

Luv Alwayz 

_**thugette90 AKA Christi**_


	6. Chapter 5

**HOLA! This is thugette90 AKA Christi! Oh…my…God. I'm actually updating…again. Amazing. LoL. I'm so slo. Anywayz, I've gotten A LOT of positive reviewz! YAY! That makez me so happy :tear: o wow there goes that sloness again. Like sum people have commented on my authorz notez and that jus makes me feel so loved that people actually read those! I thought I was the only one LoL! I've been majorly stressed lately so I figured writing might calm me down. Ya know get my mind off of thingz for a bit. I'm normally a positive and hyper person, but itz been kinda hard 2 even attempt that lately. I had a 26 page report due, I got 4 tests 2 do 4 homework, etc. And then today I found out my dad has been stiffing my mom on child support…which REALLY isn't good. My mom is a single mom/waitress. She can't afford 2 not get child support ya know? Meanwhile my dad workz for the government, makez 50 buckz an HOUR, and doesn't have 2 worry about taking care of children. That bastard. I hate him SO much. I kno hate is a really strong word and I shouldn't use it but I really do. I hate my dad with a passion. And I'm sure if Earth Blues Baby is reading this she's probably shaking her head in disapproval 4 such a harsh word but if he was ur dad, u would 2…OK ENUFF DEPRESSING CRAP! SCHOOL'S OVER AND I'M READY 2 WRITE THIS SUMMER! WHOOOO! LETZ GET THIS DAMN CHAPTER **

**GOING!YAY! O BY THE WAY, 4 ALL U PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T CHECKED IT OUT YET, "THE LEGEND CONTINUES" IS POSTED! **

**ALRIGHT! Review time!**

**Princess of stars: LoL. Glad u liked the humor! I hope u review in future chapterz as well!**

**Titanfan: HEY! IM NOT ALONE! Short chapter writerz unite! O wow I got problemz. LoL. Thanx 4 makin me feel better!**

**Neko Starfire: ooooooo yeah. I'm a MAJOR flirt! I mean can u think of a better hobby? LoL. I'm glad my expertise came in handy!**

**Kory: I must say u win the award 4 most interesting review! LoL. If u didn't like Kori having a brother then WHY did u read my story? LoL. I mean it's not like I didn't give u a warning u could have read the summary….or even the TITLE! Well thas totally ur opinion and I respect that, but _I_ didn't GIVE Kori a brother. She has a brother. It's in the comicz. Well if u don't like my story, please don't waste ur time reading sumthing u don't like. Well I hope u find a story u DO like tho.**

**Thiswolflovesnoone: YAY! REALLY happy ur likin the story! Especially the HUMOR part which most people like 2 overlook. So in the last chapter, I wanted to MAKE SURE people saw the humor. It was kinda hard not 2 huh? Not really n e fluff! LoL Sorry bout the shortness. I kno I kno I need 2 work on that. BUT I am trying! R U SERIOUS! U like the Nightfire X Raven thing? Wow no one has EVER said that! LoL! Thas cool tho. So is Nightfire a well made (not to mention hot) character in ur opinion? I WANNA KNO! I'm really mostly a rob/star fan myself but I add bb/rae stuff cuz ive noticed thas wut most people here ask 4. I'll keep u in mind in this chapter tho…actually I think I'll add a lil sumthin in here jus 4 u. ENJOY!**

**Xox.AnniePotter,xox: yea thanx. I got over that review pretty quick. But still thanks 4 the concern! I feel loved! Yep I'm working on length. I had a short last chapter cuz I REALLY wanted 2 get SOMETHING out there ya kno? And I wanted an intro 2 the park. But I PROMISE this chapter will b longer, even if only by a little bit! No prob wit the recommendation! I meant wut I said. I absolutely LUV that story. I jus read the update a few minutez ago actually. It'z on my favoritez list. I dunno call me weird, but I like to give credit where credit is do. I think itz my duty 2 inform my readerz of other great stories, and in my opinion urz is one of them. Well keep reviewing PLEEZE! Thanx!**

**Lil' LIK Star: Well apparently u have good taste LoL! Yea those stories r amazing. ESPECIALLY Protected Love. That one is pure greatness. I even printed it off and every once in a while read it over again. Glad u found this funny! Hope u review in future chapterz!**

**Earth Blues Baby: YAY! U reviewed again! Which I'm hoping meanz u like this story! Well I was more than happy 2 dedicate this chapter 2 u. I dunno I feel in a weird sort of way, we I dunno…bonded. I dunno maybe thas just me. But u seem cool as hell I must say. I HATE MTV 2! I really do. It'z like they call it MUSIC television but uh….where exactly is the music? Ya kno? I jus wanted 2 go 4 sumthin that EVERYONE knowz about. And like who doesn't know about MTV? Well I hope u continue 2 review. Even if u don't I still will. It aint easy 2 get rid of ME! LoL. Just ask my past boyfriendz….damn restraining orderz. OK THAT WUZ A TOTAL JOKE! LOL! But yea keep doin wut u doin cuz I really do admire u. As a writer and as a person.**

**Lunar Heart Crystal: LoL. Apparently u haven't lived in MY house, cuz there, 2 near death experiencez isn't hell it jus meanz I actually remembered 2 unplug my hair straightener today…I mean how wuz I supposed 2 kno those thingz could catch on fire if u leave it near a box of tissuez for 2 hourz? LoL. Dang, u REALLY wanted me 2 update huh? Awww I feel so loved::sniffle: yea well I like to do a dedication 4 every chapter, and since u consistently urged me 2 update, I think I'll dedicate this chapter 2 u! yea I haven't updated this story in a good minute for 2 reasons…1.) im really bad at updating quickly…and 2.) I wanted 2 put out another chapter of "THE LEGEND CONTINUES" (check it out) cuz I wanna keep going back and forth between those 2 with updates, so I won't abandon 1 of them. And I'm workin on a new story 2 so yea. Thanks 4 ALL of the reviewz!**

**The Lone Psychopath: o wow, I've never been quoted b4! I feel so special! U had like THE most enthusiastic review! I loved it! I mean u didn't even write LMAO u wrote LMFAO. Now THATZ appreciation! LoL. THANX A TON!**

**Ldy Flor: YAY! Glad u liked it! Keep reviewin! **

**Raven-FieryBlack: HEY! U reviewed AGAIN! Thatz so nice. AWWW! O wow u REALLY like my story? Im like beyond thrilled rite now. PLEEZE PLEEZE keep reviewing! Hmmmm….i think I'll dedicate the next chapter 2 u!**

**Angel: yea im a personal r/s shipper myself! They r just 2 cute ya kno? Well this chapter will mostly b rae/bb cuz ive gotten so many requests 4 it. But this is mainly gonna b a rob/star. So PLEEZE keep reading and reviewing!**

**Princess Dark Raven: yea I kno Ryan is younger in the comics. I think I said sumthin about in chapter 1…if not, sorry. But I think I did. Yea glad u liked that he was older. Cuz if he was younger in this story, it really wouldn't have worked out ya know? Cuz he wouldn't b much of a threat. Thanks 4 the review! I hope 2 c one 4 this chapter 2!**

**Renayumi: YAY! THRILLED u find it funny! Please review 4 this chapter 2! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**StArFiReGrAySoN: RAP RULEZ! YES! LONG LIVE RAP! Wow, lovin ur enthusiasm! I feel loved! Yea I added Pharell in the hotties section after I read ur review! Thanx 4 reminding me! And yes…he is DAMN fine.**

**Mysterio Anonymous: Mysterio…Nani? Thas…new. Hanging out with KeAnna much? LoL. Yes it was very edgy. Edginess is my specialty. Ya kno the pun-master? Well I'm the edge-master baby. :strikes a pose: well this chapter is like mostly rae/bb so ya jus might wanna read this. O wow I had fun yesterday. Did u? Me, u, and Nathan r like the 3 Ghettoteerz LoL. Nathan, Kellie, and me used 2 b really close. But then she…u kno. Well I kno Nathan would never betray u, or me and I'm positive u would never betray me. And u better 4 DAMN sure kno that I'd never backstab ya gurl. Well, review gurl. Cuz I kno where u live… and I'll kick ur ass LoL.**

**R/S FOREVER**: **LUV ur name!** **Luv YOU! U r a GREAT reviewer ya kno that? I'm thrilled u have so much enthusiasm towards this story! U really made my day! Yes I personally am a HUGE Rob/Star supporter. This is gonna b mostly Raven relationships cuz I have been getting NON-STOP reviewers for her. So, to make them happy, I'm doing that this chapter. But mostly it'll be uber r/s fluff. I hope u review for future chapters 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: UGH…THIS SHIT AGAIN? DON'T YA'LL KNO THIS FROM THE LAST 90 THOUSAND TIMES? REALLY? WELL CONSIDERING I DON'T NEED ANYMORE REASONS 2 GO JAIL RIGHT NOW, I'LL JUST SAY IT. I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS. THERE. HAPPY? (lawyer walks in) WAIT…(lawyer whispers) ANOTHER DISCLAIMER NEXT CHAPTER? DO U WANT MY BLOOD 2? UGH! JUST... JUST READ THE DAMN STORY PEOPLE!**

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LUNAR HEART CRYSTAL, BECAUSE SHE REVIEWED FOR LIKE EVERY CHAPTER TO SAY TO UPDATE TO CHAPTER 5. THANKS FOR KEEPING ME IN LINE! LOL! UR A GREAT REVIEWER, AND I REALLY HOPE U CONTINUE TO READ MY STORIES!

**CHAPTER 5**

"So…this is the park." Ryan inquired, absorbing his surroundings with disinterest. He didn't see what could possibly be so fun about this 'park'. Trees and open fields…wooh. He looked over to his left where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing catch. His shifted his gaze to a bench by a tall oak tree where Robin and Starfire seemed to be having a nice, casual, conversation. Ryan just decided to continue playing his new favorite game **(A/N: Make Robin as uncomfortable as possible. 4 u people who don't remember last chapter). **So, Ryan began walking in their direction, his mind full of inappropriate questions for the Boy Wonder. Then he looked over to another bench where Raven was silently reading. Ryan decided that Robin could wait.

Ryan changed his direction for Raven.** (A/N: looks towards Thiswolflovesnoone)**

"Hey." Nightfire said coolly as he sat beside the violet-haired beauty.

"Hi." Raven replied in her usual monotone voice.

"Anything interesting?" Nightfire asked, motioning towards the book.

"More interesting than playing catch with dumb and dumber over there."

"You're a different one Raven." He said chuckling lightly.

Raven noticeably winced, "Oh." She mumbled.

"Thank X'hal."

"W-what?" Raven asked, her interest now completely gone from her novel.

"I have not been on Earth long, but everyone's fakeness is already getting on my nerves."

"I don't follow."

"Fake smiles for the press, alias's to hide true identities, it's all so…ugh! But not you Raven. You are who you are, and no one else. I respect that. I think other Earthlings should take a page out of your book."

Raven was speechless. Did she hear him correctly? Her heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"So, you don't think I'm…creepy?"

"Creepy? No. Mysterious? Yes. And there is nothing wrong with a little mystery. In fact I find it quite charming." Ryan concluded with a sincere smile.

" I shall see you later Raven." Nightfire said as he got off the bench in search of his sister and bird boy.

"Bye." Raven whispered once he was out of earshot. A moment later, a birdbath exploded.

IN THE MEANTIME 

"B.B! Heads up!" Cyborg shouted as a baseball came hurling towards Beast Boy's empty skull.

Beast Boy stared into the distance, something obviously sparking his interest. Well…that is until a baseball knocked him upside the head of course.

"Oww! Dude! You could have warned me!" Beast Boy complained as he attempted to lift himself off the grass.

"I did man. Where have you been today?"

"Ummm, here…playing catch…with you?"

"No I mean you've been staring into space all afternoon. And in a particular direction too." Cyborg added with a knowing smirk.

Red seeped through Beast Boy's fur in a vibrant blush. "I-I-I don't know w-what you mean."

"B.B, you would have to be BLIND not to notice it."

"Notice what!" Beast Boy asked stubbornly.

"What do you think Sherlock? You totally like Raven."

"Well she is a loyal friend, and a valuable asset to the team."

"Yeah, I'm sure you _do_ admire her…assets." Cy said, trying desperately not to laugh.

B.B racked his tiny brain for a good comeback. After a few moments, inspiration struck.

"Shut up." OK, so brilliance isn't the boy's strong point.

"Just ADMIT it!" Cyborg yelled in frustration.

"…Fine. I admit it. I like Raven." Beast Boy mumbled the last three words. Even though he had heard it, Cyborg still wanted to hear it louder.

"What was that?"

"I like Raven."

"Come again?"

"I LIKE RAVEN OKAY?" B.B screeched.

Cyborg laughed, "Duh."

" I mean, what's not to like? She's smart, strong, ok a little eerie, but she's also beautiful, and—"

"And getting hit on by Star's brother."

"And getting hit on by…WHAT?" BB yelled.

Cyborg simply pointed over to the bench. Soon, Nightfire got up and walked off towards Starfire and Robin. Cyborg put a hand on Best Boy's shoulder in sympathy.

"Go to her my child."

"Dude, did you just call me your child?"

"JUST GO YOU IDIOT!"

At that, BB sprinted down the field to the girl of his dreams.

CHRISTIANDCOLINCHRISTIANDCOLINCHRISTIANDCOLIN 

Under the old oak tree, Robin and Starfire cheerfully laughed.

" And then, one time, when I was a child of 6 in Earthen years, my brother, Galfore, and I took a weekend gorhauking trip. Which, if I understand correctly, is similar to what you Earthling's call 'fishing'. " Starfire began.

"Well, Ryan baited his hook with a Tamaranian insect called an oogledorp. Before dear Galfore could instruct him to the proper way to gorhauk, Ryan swung the pole rapidly in the air, several times, tying his body tightly around the trunk of the tree behind him. Then…" Starfire had to stop for a moment due to excessive laughter. After she contained herself, she continued.

"Then, the hook, swung around, and went through my older brother's eyelid with the oogledorp still attached!" Starfire concluded with a laugh. **(A/N: That is a true story people. That REALLY happened to my brother when my parents were dating.)**

" Are you serious?" Robin asked severely laughing. For some reason, a fishhook in Ryan's eyelid just warmed his heart.

Starfire nodded her crimson head violently. "Indeed. Then another time-"

"Greetings Koriand'r. Blue Jay." Nightfire interrupted, squeezing in between Star and Robin.

"Ok. WHY would my name possible be Blue Jay? I don't even wear blue!"

"…Anyways." Ryan began. " What were the two of you talking about?"

" Oh, you know, the weather, the park, oogledorp hooks." Robin said, grinning from ear to ear.

Ryan glanced at him in realization. He ran a hand through his spiky hair, looking away in embarrassment. "I see."

CHRISTIANDCOLINCHRISTIANDCOLINCHRISTIANDCOLIN 

"Umm, hey Rae." Beast Boy said as he sat next to the Tower's resident goth.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, uh sorry. So, what were you and Ryan talking about?"

"Things." Raven responded, while flipping a page.

"He wasn't bothering you, was he Rae?"

She looked up from her book to give him a dirty look.

"…ven." BB quickly added.

"No, he wasn't bothering."

"Oh, ok. Just, ya know, makin' sure."

Raven arched an eyebrow in curiosity, "Since when do you care."

"Always. You're my teammate. My…friend."

Both Titans' hearts sank at the mention of the last word. _Friend._ That's all they were. That's all they'd ever be. Just…_friends_. Suddenly, Raven wasn't in the mood to read anymore.

Raven sighed and said, "So what did you really come over here for?"

"I already told you. To make sure Nightfire wasn't bothering you. He has a tendency to do that to people." BB answered, motioning towards Starfire, Robin, and Ryan.

Raven gave a small, but genuine smile. "Beast Boy, I can sense when you're lying. I'm kinda psychic remember?"

" I guess I just wanted to talk. We don't really get a lot of opportunities to that."

"True."

The two sat in a comfortable silence, as they looked at Nightfire's desperate attempts at annoying Robin. A few moments later, Beast Boy gave a light laugh and said,

"Man, they are SO obvious."

"To everyone but them." Raven chimed in.

"I know." Beast Boy said, turning to make eye contact with Raven and continued, "It's like they don't see what's right in front of their…"

Beast Boy and Raven were mere inches apart. They looked deeply into each other's eyes as violet met green. A chill crept down Raven's spine, as Beast Boy's trembling breath caressed her cheek.

"faces." Beast Boy concluded almost inaudibly.

Raven felt her heart flutter. Only two words came to mind. _'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.'_ She replayed them over and over as Beast Boy began to lean forward. That is until…

"Titans! Time to leave! It's beginning to thunder!" Cyborg called out.

The shock of the outburst was too much for Raven, and all the emotions that she was feeling were released in an instant, as the park bench began to glow an eerie black and collapsed.

Beast Boy gave a lame little laugh and said, " Heh. They uh-they don't make benches like they used to."

"Whatever." Raven said as if nothing had ever happened. She just got up and walked to the T-Car.

CHRISTIANDCOLINCHRISTIANDCOLINCHRISTIANDCOLIN 

**WELL THAT'S MY UPDATE! I had like zero inspiration for this chapter, but had TONS of inspiration for my other story "THE LEGEND CONTINUES", but I always go back and forth between these 2 story updates, cause I don't wanna like abandon one of them ya know? Yes, I am quite aware that Raven was a little OOC this chapter, but in all actuality, when Raven is involved in fluff, she pretty much HAS to be. So PLEASE don't review saying that Raven is OOC, cause I already know this. She will be A LOT more in character next chapter, because you see, her and BB—wait…..IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT JUST READ IT! And yes, I know it is short, but people have been begging for Rae/BB fluff, so HERE IT IS! Please R and R. Compliments and constructive criticism are highly welcome! FLAMES ARE NOT!**

_Luv Always,_

_Christi_


	7. Chapter 6

**HOLA! This is Thugette90 AKA Christi! How are you all of my dear and loyal fans? I was trying to update like A LOT sooner with this chapter. I wrote SO much of this, it was incredible. Then…my computer froze. And I lost everything. Ugh. Yeah. I got some news people SO PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING…**

"BROTHERLY LUV" WILL NOW BE POST-PONED (I have NO idea how to spell that) BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS STORY AND MY OTHER, "LEGEND CONTINUES' FOR A WHILE NOW, AND HAVE DECIDED TO TYPE OUT SOME OF THE OTHER STORIES I HAVE WRITTEN. I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON TYPING OUT THE FIRST FAN-FIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN, AND ANOTHER ONE THAT IS A PERSONAL FAVORITE OF MINE. BOTH ARE AU'S AND I REALLY HOPE YOU CHECK THEM OUT. SO IT'LL BE A WHILE BEFORE I UPDATE THIS STORY. FIRST I WILL UPDATE "LEGEND CONTINUES", THEN I WILL POST A FEW CHAPTERS OF THE OTHER 2 NEW STORIES, THEN I'LL START ON THIS AGAIN. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS NOT CANCELLED. THANKS FOR READING.

So yeah. Sorry guys! But I really want to get out some new stories. I've been reading a lot of fanfics lately. Probably about 5 stories everyday. I just love this whole fan fiction thing, and really appreciate you guys reading my stories. Thanks SO much you guys! YAY! OH! And guess what! I'm gonna be an Aunt! Yes, that's right! My 21-year-old brother (the fish-hook in eyelid guy) has recently knocked up his girlfriend while being stationed in Korea for the past 2 years (ARMY). So, in February, Christi will be an auntie! I am SO not looking forward to telling a lot of my female friends this news. Like 98 of my female friends (and some males too!) are like in love with him. They think he is like the hottest thing going…sickos. ANYWAYS!

**ON TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Lunar Heart Crystal: LoL. Yeah, my brother was in SO much pain. Or so I've heard. I wasn't born yet. It was when my parents were dating. No problem with the dedication! I like to do one every chapter, and since you reviewed like 5 times in a row, I figured it might as well be you. Well hopefully you'll review this chapter as well!**

**StArFiRe GrAySoN: YAY! You reviewed!…AND updated! You rule! Thanks for all the compliments too! (officially feels loved). Great chapter by the way. Well just read MY review LoL. Thanks again for reviewing!**

**Srt: umm post what? LoL. Anyways, here's your update!**

**Gotham Girl Wonder: I've always loved your pen name! LoL. YAY! I'm very glad you liked it! It's not really that it's 'inspiration' really, it's more like I am NO GOOD at Rae/BB fluff! I'm terrible at it! It's because it is just SO amazingly hard to do ANY fluff with Raven cause then she'll always be OOC ya know? Well thanks for reviewing!**

**The lone psychopath: OMG I LOVE your reviews! They are so awesome! AND YOU QUOTED AGAIN! GO YOU! Yes, my friend found that quote quite amusing too LoL. She was saying it all day at my house. Glad you liked the fluff too. It's REALLY hard to do Raven fluff cause Raven is like the ANTI-fluff ya know? LoL. You can never have Raven in fluff without her being OOC. Yes, many people love the torturing of Robin I've noticed. Yes, there will be more! PLEASE REVIEW!**

…Very interesting name LoL. I must say, it IS original. Thanks for reviewing!

**MysterioAnonymous: …whoah. Just…whoah. You are…scary LoL. Yes Cyborg SHOULD die, and I WOULD kill him, if it wasn't for the fact that he's the only black guy LoL. REVIEW BITCH!**

**Sailor Neo: Yes, yes they are. I guess opposites DO attract. Well. Thanks for the review!**

**StarXRobin4eva12: AWW! Shucks! You probably say that to ALL the magnificently awesome authors LoL. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!**

**Titanfan: yes, YAY indeed LoL. YAY for my lazy-ass actually updating LoL.**

**Akissmarina: if you wanna know who I'm putting with Raven, I'll tell you one thing…READ AND FIND OUT! MWAHAHA!**

**Xox.Annie Potter.xox: yes, I know, I know, Raven was TOTALLY OOC. It's like I don't know HOW to write RAVEN in FLUFF! Raven is like the anti-fluff LoL. So it's like if Raven is involved in romance she's not gonna be totally in character ya know? Well now that I got some Rae/BB fluff out of the way, she'll be a lot more Raven-ish this chapter if that makes any sense. LoL. The whole ONLY calling him Nightfire thing is really good advice. I figure everyone can call him Nightfire, except for Starfire, cause it's like I see her calling him 'Brother Ryan'. But that's just me. THANKS FOR THE ADVICE! VERY APPRECIATED! Well I hope you read what I wrote about updating this in the author's notes in the beginning of this chapter. But I'll start doing like re-caps in the beginning of each chapter on the previous chapter for girls named Annie LoL. No, it didn't seem mean at all! I consider someone saying I've approved as more of a compliment than an insult. So thanks again!**

**Sugarland31: ummm, if you mean post, "LEGEND CONTINUES", then GOOD news! I ALREADY HAVE! LoL. Check it out!**

**Darkangelchic: yes, father dis-likers unite! Yeah, they can REALLY suck sometimes, …well most of the times. LoL. No one has commented on that. Actually, no one really comments on my author's notes much, so it's nice to know someone actually reads them! Thanks a bunches! And I'm very glad you like "LEGEND CONTINUES" as well. That means a lot to me. Hopefully, you'll read the new stories I'm gonna post in a little while too. Well, thanks for the review!**

**Bananafritz: OMG! I love your name! LoL. Very original. Thanks for the compliments/review!**

**Chitoryu12: ya know, when I first got the idea for the whole "bird name" thing, I wasn't expecting it to become so popular! Yet, that turned out to be everyone's favorite part! LoL. Though, I am very happy it turned out that way. Thanks for the review!**

**Renayumi: actually I AM running out of bird names! LoL! You'll see that in a very…interesting scene in the next chapter. I found it hilarious personally. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Rose: HIYA ROSE! (tackles/hugs) yes, I must admit I kinda felt sorry for the waiter! LoL! Of course I'm not offended at your comment of me improving! I find it flattering. I take it as a compliment not an insult. I'm not one of those kinds of people. Oh, no, I would NEVER get offended by that! THANK YOU! If you wanna see something that really DID offend me, read my review response below yours. It kinda ticked me off…a lot. OMG! PEACOCK! THANK YOU! I was running out of names! LoL! As you will see in a very odd scene in the next chapter. Thank you so much for your support/review! MUCH LOVE!**

**Starangel4eva: ummm. I am a bit offended at this. I have not abandoned this fic (obviously). I have had A LOT to do outside the fanfiction community. I have psychiatry appointments every other week, a social life, went through a short groundation, and my brother is currently visiting me from Korea, whom I see (at most) a week a year. So, I am NOT gonna apologize for 'abandoning' this fic, but I will apologize for the long update. I am a slow updater, but that doesn't mean I 'abandoned' it. If you did not intend to offend me, I am sorry for the misunderstanding, but your choice of words was a bit harsh. Again, sorry for the 'long update'. I have not abandoned this fic. Please start choosing your words more carefully. Thank you**

CHAPTER6CHAPTER6CHAPTER6 

_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **RAVEN-FIERYBLACK** AND **XOX.ANNIE POTTER.XOX**. THANKS TO RAVEN-FIERYBLACK FOR ALL THE ENTHUSIASM TOWARDS MY STORIES, AND THANKS TO ANNIE FOR THE DETAILED REVIEWS, AND HELPFUL TIPS TO IMPROVE THIS STORY. BOTH OF YOU ARE GREAT READERS. THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT!_

Christi

_**CHAPTER6CHAPTER6CHAPTER6**_

DISCLAIMER: I'M GONNA MAKE THIS SIMPLE FOR YOU GUYS OK? I, CHRISTINE ELIZABETH O'DONNELL, DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. I AM WHAT YOU CALL "LOWER MIDDLE CLASS". I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT EVEN OWN MYSELF, MY MOM DOES. WELL, AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT SHE TOLD ME WHEN I SAID…"YOU DON'T OWN ME MOM!" AND SHE SAID, "THE FUCK I DON'T!"…YEAH. …ON TO THE STORY! OH, AND I ALSO DON'T OWN EASY BAKE OVENS, MORTAL KOMBAT, OR DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION. I THINK THAT'S IT…

Chapter 6

The car ride home was abnormally quiet. Beast Boy hadn't said a word since leaving the park. That alone should tell you just how eerily silent it was. Raven and Beast Boy spent the whole time adverting each other's gazes, and failing miserably. Starfire sat between them and tried to cut the tension a bit by starting a conversation.

"So, Brother Ryan. Did you enjoy the park?"

Nightfire glanced into the rearview mirror at Raven and smirked, "Oh, I found a source of amusement."

Beast Boy glared venomously towards the arrogant alien. Starfire, oblivious to the conversations at the park, simply smiled in relief that her brother wasn't bored. Then, without warning, Cyborg slammed on the brakes causing everyone to jolt forward. Especially poor Starfire, who had neither a seatbelt or a seat in front of her.

"Oww." She said. Her voice muffled by the windshield.

A familiar tune rang out from Cyborg's communicator. He quickly answered it, already having an idea who it was.

"Cy, what's the deal?" Robin asked taking off his helmet. "I nearly rammed into you back there."

"Yes, friend Cyborg. I too am confused by your sudden actions." Starfire chimed in as she peeled her face off the newly cracked glass.

With a huge smile practically plastered on his face, Cyborg simply pointed to a gigantic metal building in front of them. It was two stories tall, and had windows covering most of the walls. A faint sound of techno music drifted to the car.

"Dude! I read about this place in the last issue of, 'Jumping City Gamers Monthly'. I didn't know it would be finished this soon." Beast Boy said in awe, drool forming on the side of the changeling's mouth.

Silence filled the car as the other three passengers waited for a continuation.

"Ok. And what exactly is it?" Raven said impatiently.

"The world's largest arcade--." Beast Boy began.

"GAMETOPIA!" BB and Cy screamed in unison.

The two immature teens raced out of the car and into the gigantic building. Robin hopped off the R-Cycle and walked in after them, still confused as to why the hell they were there in the first place. Nightfire and Starfire quickly joined them. Raven stayed in the car for a moment or two, before sighing in defeat and opening her door.

_CHAPTER6CHAPTER6CHAPTER6_

'Gametopia' was something else. The walls were filled with videogame promotional posters, and blinding neon lights. Where as the rest of the room was covered in every arcade game imaginable, snack machines, and tons of gamers. Cyborg and Beast Boy just stared in wonder.

"Cy?"

"Yeah BB?"

"I think…we're home." Beast Boy said fondly as he wiped away a tear.

The two shared a brief emotional hug before Cyborg saw the master of arcade games…DDR. Beast Boy glanced over to whatever Cyborg was looking at, and his jaw instantly dropped. They looked over at each other as smiles slowly formed. They took one last admiring look before racing to the Godly machine.

Raven shook her head at the pathetic sight before her. 'How immature can you get?' Raven thought to herself as she sat in a lone corner chair and took out her current novel. She was only granted a few moments of peace however, before an overly confident nerd sauntered over to her.

"Hey there thunthine." His lisp-ridden voice cracked.

"Whathya doin'?"

"Just enjoying some nice SOLITUDE." Raven emphasized.

"I thee your reading." He said hooking his thumbs around his 'Star Trek' suspenders in an attempt to be cool.

"Yeah. It's very interesting. It's called, ' How to kill a pushy geek who doesn't know when to take a hint without his body being found'."

Fear struck the poor boys face as he audibly gulped. "Uh huh. Well I'll uh thee you later I guesth."

When the boy was out of range, raven smirked and said, "Men."

_CHAPTER6CHAPTER6CHAPTER6_

Starfire gently touched a 'Mortal Kombat' arcade. She looked at the picture of a zombie Lu Kang with creepy white eyes, and fleshy wounds and thought to herself, 'I am fairly sure that is not healthy.'

"Robin? What are these arcade machines of which you speak?" she asked timidly.

"Just videogames Star."

Ryan looked around in disinterest. He failed to see what was so miraculous about these 'arcades'. Why would you travel all the way out here when you can play videogames in the comfort of your own home? But whilst he was stuck here, he might as well have a little fun humiliating the Titan leader some more. He turned to the Boy wonder and asked,

"Wanna play a game or two?"

Robin glanced around the room. Was Nightfire just talking to him? Okay, he was definitely up to something. Robin raised an eyebrow in suspicion. But he seemed sincere enough.

"Umm, sure?" he replied slowly. "Any preferences?"

"This machine will do." He answered with a shrug.

Robin gave an evil smirk. When it came to 'Mortal Kombat', no one had ever beaten him…ever. 'Like taking candy from a baby'. He thought.

Nightfire gave an evil smirk. When it came to videogames, no one had ever beaten 'Tamaran's Master of Gaming'…ever. 'Like taking florgas from a bumgorf.' He thought.

Robin inserted two quarters, and the epic digital battle began.

_CHAPTER6CHAPTER6CHAPTER6_

It was nearly an hour after the Titans had arrived, and a massive crowd formed around the DDR machine, where neither BB or Cy had yet to lose. Cheering sections where created and endless shouts of "_Go Beast Boy" _and _"Go Cyborg"_ could be heard throughout the arcade. On the opposite end of the room, another crowd had formed around the 'Mortal Kombat' arcade. The Titans certainly knew how to attract attention. It appeared that Nightfire and Robin were evenly matched and know doubt, were highly skilled. Starfire had retreated to Raven's side about 15 minutes earlier when she could no longer take the migraine-inducing cheers.

"Robin, I wish to leave now!" Star screamed as she flew over to the boy wonder.

"WHAT!" he asked, unable to hear her through the yelling.

"I SAID I WISH TO LEAVE NOW PLEASE!" she repeated in irritation.

Nightfire took advantage of Robin's distraction, and snuck in a few moves that won him the round, game, and nearly all of Robin's dignity. Nightfire cheered in victory,

"PEWNY EARTHLING! YOUR IGNORANCE AND LACK OF CONCENTRATION HAS LEAD TO YOUR DOWNFALL! DOWNFALL! MWAHAHA! MWAHAHA!"

"Umm. Brother Ryan, may we please leave now?"

"Hee hee. Yeah. Forgot about that."

Getting Cyborg and Beast Boy away from their match was sadly not as easy. The 4 tried everything. Bribes, trickery, even a couple of insults. But neither took the bait. So their last resort was physically dragging them to the car. Sure the 2 titans clawed, swore, and made a few comparisons between the other Titans' ancestors and random breeds of apes, but it was to no avail. Needless to say, the car ride wasn't as quiet as the previous one.

_CHAPTER6CHAPTER6CHAPTER6_

"Dude. I am so hungry." Best Boy whined from his pitifully slumped position on the couch.

"Me too. But I'm too tired to go out. ROOOBBBBIIIINNNN!" Cyborg complained.

"What?"

"Cook."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLE—"

"FINE!"

Robin drearily searched the kitchen for any traces of food. No such luck. There was nothing. Nothing at all. Well, that is unless you count fungus or mold.

"There is nothing edible in the Tower." Robin sighed, returning to the couch.

The group gave a collect groan. Suddenly, Starfire was struck with an idea.

"I KNOW A SOURCE OF EDIBLE NUTRIENTS!" she cheered before dashing off to her room. She returned a second later with a large pink and purple box. (A/N: This is a true story right here. My friend Vaida and I actually did this yesterday…I kid you not.)

'Star? Is that an…easy bake oven?"

"You are correct friend Beast Boy! It will have to do. Besides,…IT IS SO FUN!" she giggled and flew into the kitchen to set up.

Now see, this would be weird in normal households, but for the Titans? No. Not really. The others quickly join her and began to make whatever Starfire had in the small white packets. Which consisted of sugar cookies. Lots and lots of sugar cookies. You could open a brownie box, and only find sugar cookies. Pretty soon, it was apparent that they had to deal with sugar cookies…Many many sugar cookies.

It actually turned out to be a lot of fun. It was almost as if the easy bake oven filled the air with immaturity. Even Raven was loosing up and creating a few sugar cookies herself. The 6 spend the next one and a half hours acting like the kids some of them never had a chance to be. Starfire looked at a small packet of sprinkles curiously.

"Tell me friend Robin. What are these small mult-colored particles?"

"They're called sprinkles. You put them on top of dessert kind of stuff."

"OH!" she giggled happily as she poured the entire packet of sprinkles on her very small sugar cookie.

"DANG STAR!" Cyborg laughed as he caught sight of the extremely colorful cookie. "That thing looks like it got slapped by a rainbow!"

The kitchen erupted in laughter. It was amazing. No one fought, argued, or anything for the rest of the evening. All thanks to God's greatest creation and my personal friend…sugar.

_CHAPTER6CHAPTER6CHAPTER6_

The morning after was normal enough. Well, as normal as you can get when you're a teenage superhero that lives in a giant 'T'…yeah. Beast Boy and Cyborg played Mega Monkeys on the couch, Raven quietly meditated in the confines of her room, Star was busy making breakfast in the kitchen (she'd become quite the cook over the past few months), and Robin trained vigorously in the gym/dojo. Nightfire was walking around the tower in attempts to get better acquainted with his new surroundings. He passed by a rather large steel door that was opened ever-so-slightly. He could make out the faint sounds of grunting and panting.

He opened the rest of the door to see Robin practicing some Earthen martial arts on a red punching bag. Nightfire rested against the doorway.

"Heya there Peacock." Nightfire smirked.

Robin broke out of his trance at the arrogant Tamaranian's voice. Cringing at his choice of names, he replied,

"Hi. Is there something I can help you with?"

'I was just watching your strange techniques. On Tamaran, such maneuvers would be considered…amateur."

Now, Robin was fed up. Nightfire had definitely crossed a line. Some one had to teach that cocky bastard a lesson.

"Look pal! If you think you are just SO superior, prove it. Right here. Right now. Put up or shut up." Robin fumed, getting into a fighting stance.

Nightfire heartily laughed. Who did this punk think he was kidding?

"Alright, look Ro—" he began before realizing his slip up.

"What was that? What were you about to call me? Was it..i dunno…Robin?" Robin smirked in victory.

Nightfire became quite flustered as he racked his mind for more bird names. '_Bird names, bird names, bird names'_ Nightfire repeated to himself. **(A/N: I actually am running out here people, sorry LoL.)**

"Ha! Admit it! You DO know my name! Say it!"

"Never." Nightfire spat evilly as he still struggled for another bird name.

"Say my name."

"No."

"SAY MY NAME."

"NO."

"SAY. MY. NAME!"

"NOOO!" Nightfire screamed angrily as he lunged towards the boy wonder. The two wrestled on the ground. Robin had the Tamaranian pinned for a moment or two, and continued their chants of,

"SAY MY NAME!"

"NEVER!"

Cyborg entered the room. His eyes bulged and mouth dropped at the very…odd scene.

"SAY MY NAME!"

"NO!"

"AHEM!" Cyborg interrupted a while later.

The boys paused instantly at his voice. Cyborg stood there quietly, trying to suppress sidesplitting laughter.

"Umm…am I interrupting something?"

It took the two a while to comprehend the meaning of Cyborg's words, but when they did, they were thoroughly disgusted.

"UGH! Dude! That is the wrongest thing ever!" Robin said, nearly gagging to death.

Cyborg just laughed it off and left the room. On his way out, he called to them.

'Breakfast is ready. Unless you two ladies, wanna finish where you left off!"

Robin and Nightfire gave looks of complete and utter terror. Robin shook his head in disgust and said,

"Ya know, Cyborg really scares me sometimes."

"For once Bird Boy, I totally agree."

CHAPTER6CHAPTER6CHAPTER6 

**REALLY sorry it took so long to update! My brother is visiting home from Korea, so I can't get on the computer very often now. But trust me, I have been working my ass off for this update. I made it a lot longer than usual, so I hope that kinda makes up for it. I really wanna get to know my readers better, so please take my poll!**

Do you think Nightfire is a well-developed character? If no, why not?

**What country and/or state are you from?**

**What is your favorite Teen Titans story on here? (besides mine hee hee)**

**What is your favorite color?**

**Do you hate Hilary Duff? (the answer should be yes, hint hint)**

**Do you like adult swim comedy shows?**

**What is your favorite band/artist?**

MY ANSWERS 

I'd like to hope so.

**America/North Carolina. New Jersey originally.**

**Oh wow, so many. Uh, Toss up between "Mighty Titan", "Time of Your Life", "College Life", "Home is Where the Heart is", 'The White Rose", and "My Shining Star". A lot I know LoL.**

**Purple. My others are silver, black, and pink.**

**HELL YEAH!**

**Love 'em. Greatest shows ever, other than Teen Titans.**

**Eminem all the way. I'm a very dedicated fan.**

CHAPTER6CHAPTER6CHAPTER6 

**THAT'S ALL! READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES! Omg, I have tried deleting and replacing this chapter a billion times, but everytime, EVERYTHING gets underlined! I'm so pissed! Please forgive my retarded computer for this. I am So sorry. When I figure this out, I'll try replacing it again. Again, I apologize.**

Luv Alwayz 

_Thugette90 AKA Christi_


	8. To AbduJhai

ALRIGHT! YA KNOW WHAT! This right here, is real fuckin important, so everyone read this! There is a reviewer of mine that is getting on my last goddamn nerve! So, to AbduJhai, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I was okay with you reviewing me, and then iming me, but you need to calm your little perverted ass down OKAY! I told you, I'm not interested in you in a calm way, but you kept on pushing me and being a douchbag that now I'm just telling you to get a fucking life and leave me alone!

Everyone who's reading this, if a person named 'AbduJhai' reviews for you ignore him, cause he is stalkerish and gross. YOU DON'T FUCKIN KNOW ME OKAY! You've seen one damn picture of me and start saying you love me? Who their right mind does that? GET HELP YOU PSYCHO! Do NOT ever impersonate someone else again. Cause I know who you really are. Philip. Does that sound familiar jackass? You're not one of Nadim's friends. He's never heard of you. You're one of Jared's friends. I know he's my ex and all, but I didn't do anything to either one of you so just LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T like you, I NEVER liked you, and no matter what you think, I never WILL like you okay! GET A LIFE AND STAY OUTTA MINE!

If I get in trouble for writing an author's note, it'll totally be worth it to tell that dickhead off. So bye.

Christi


End file.
